


Villains

by KeJ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Mafia AU, Multi, adding characters and relationships as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJ/pseuds/KeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some want money, some want fun, some just want to be safe and go home.<br/>They all ended up being the villains of their story, and now they meet.</p><p>Mafia AU featuring the children of the 104th, now all grown up and thrown into the modern world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to hawknerf for beta-ing this little thing.

**Somewhere in Europa, 27th of November.**

A lonely, quiet and dark parking lot. What a place for a meeting. If I ever believed the shit scary movies told me, I would probably be terrified. But I didn't really know what could scare me anymore at this time of my life. Plus I was here for a job, so strange place or not, it had to be done. 

_It has to be done._

When did this sentence become the motto of my life? 

It’s always when you’re stuck with stupid thoughts like this that said life comes right back at you. So did mine, and the door of the club finally opened. I detached myself from the wall I was leaning against, only to come face to face (or, in that case, chest to face) with a bright-smiling baldy. 

Well, this was new. 

“Hi there, I’m the owner of the club, you can call me Connie!” He gave me a quick once-over, still grinning like a complete idiot, and held out a hand that I shook reflexively. 

“Jean Kirschtein. Uh, here for the job.” I could literally feel my eyes turning plate-sized. “Are you even old enough to own a club?” Not kidding, that dude looked like he was 12. 

Connie immediately frowned, seemingly offended. Oh yeah, why not starting your job interview by pissing off your future employer? Good work Kirschtein, now you can go and punch yourself in the head. Hard. 

“Hey, fuck you, I’m 25! It’s the haircut, isn't it. Or the clothes. I told mom I didn't want this shirt for my birthday but…” Now he was positively whining, and his frown was a concerned one. I couldn't help but laugh a little. No need to worry, this guy was all sorts of things but definitely not a scary employer. 

“Relax man, you look fine. I’m wondering though, what does that mom think of your j- HEY!” 

He had taken me by the arm without further ado and dragged me inside of the club, only to shush me with a hand on my mouth. 

“Shhh, she could hear you! I never know where she is, she could be spying on me to find out where I go at night…” 

“Connie, now you’re just plain paranoid. Eat something, it helps relaxing. Words from an expert.” 

The new (and quite mumbled) voice came from the bar, where a girl was sitting and munching on something that looked like bread. I only noticed her messy brown hair held in a ponytail and her fairly cute smile before Connie began talking again. 

“Anyway. Jean here-“ (And he pointed at me) “-is here for the job. What do you think, Sash’?” 

“I can’t tell yet, I need a demo! Isn't that what they say in job interviews? Oh my god Connie, I can’t believe we are doing an ACTUAL job interview to hire someone, like, an actual person, this is amazing!” 

I stopped listening to the girl’s babbling after a while, especially when Connie started to make jokes with her that I didn't understand and they both laughed like idiots –or maniacal psychopaths, whatever you like. I just stared at them wide-eyed, wondering by what bizarre coincidence these people belonged in a shady club like this one. Apart from that, I felt like I could really enjoy working with them. Hearing their chit-chat, as far as I knew, was kind of refreshing. _Damn it Jean, stop deciding that you love or hate people 5 fucking minutes after meeting them, should you?_

Connie’s voice rang again, this time directed at me. “So, Jean?” Judging by his stare, I missed something. 

“What?” Both of them had the biggest grins, and I already felt stupid. _Not good._

“How about a demo?” 

###### 

The trial apparently went well, with Sasha (so that was the girl’s name) clapping like mad, bread in mouth, and Connie making faces of awe at me at the end of it. They were both sitting on the bar and I came to join them, wiping the sweat off my chest and forehead with the shirt I discarded during the show. 

“That was AMAZING!” Connie gasped, gripping my forearm tight. Looked like I’d have to get used to arm-gripping with this one. Since he didn't seem able to form more coherent sentences, I got a “This means you’re hired” from Sasha, smiling wide between mouthfuls of bread. 

Connie shook his head, still incredulous. “That’s what I said. Well, concerning the job…” He seemed to slowly get himself together. “There is not much to explain really, you will work as a barman most of the time, helping Sasha and I. And we will reserve your… special talent for show nights or special requests from big clients. Are you ok with that?” 

I shrugged, smirking. “Well, it depends on the paycheck.” 

At this point Sasha elbowed me in the ribs, hard, and sang in a high-pitched voice “You’re a big LIAR just looking for any job you can find, just like us!” before bursting into giggles, followed by Connie. And by me, because laughing about my situation wasn't something I got to do often, and it felt fucking great. I put my hands in the air in mock surrender. “Damn, looks like I’m discovered. I’ll just have to accept working with losers like you then.” 

“And he’s smooth on top of all that! Connie, can I keep him? PLEASE please please.” Sasha’s attempt at puppy eyes was awful, and I made it known by pulling at her ponytail. “Quiet, you glutton. You get to keep me only if you take _good care_ of me.” My eyebrows-wiggling had her laughing again, bright and heartwarming, and I found myself turning soft inside. These guys would be the end of me before long, I could sense it. 

After a while of giggling, crisp-eating, champagne-drinking _“We HAVE to open the champ Connie, come on, it’s our first job interview as owners! Jean was so awful I bet it was his first job interview too, so champ is obligotary!” “It’s _obligatory_ , Sash’. You have already had too much.”_, some more hair-pulling and wrestling around _“What did you just say about me being awful, glutton ponytail girl?”_ , the opening hour arrived without us noticing it. 

“Shit, it’s already late!” Connie shoved us roughly through a door leading to the backrooms. “Sasha will show you your changing room. Quick, the first clients are coming in!” 

And so I, Jean Kirschtein, 22, ended up in the backroom of a shady club, putting on eyeliner and black nail polish, with a bouncing Sasha Blouse helping me to pick the “perfect sexy beast stripper outfit”, as she had called it. What had I become. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is my first attempt at publishing fanfiction, so any feedback is cherished! Don't sugarcoat it, constructive criticism is the best. Also English is not my native language, so if you spot anything weird, please let me know so I can improve.
> 
> Thank you again ♥
> 
> [oh, and I'm on tumblr at kickederenjaeger]


End file.
